up_and_awayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairytale Realm
The '''Fairytale Realm '''is the first level of the Cloud Realm. It contains four different biomes. The player can access the Fairytale Realm by using the Magic Beans and climbing the Beanstalk. The Fairytale Biome contains no bosses (except the Beanclops, who is only spawned through the players actions). It has four types of Biomes, and several set pieces. The player can leave the Realm by either exiting via the Beanstalk, or using an Octocopter to the Mythical Realm. Mechanics Several mechanics in the Fairtytale Realm are based on Heat. The player will not be affected by oxygen sickness in the Fairytale Realm, but it will be cold enough to prevent growth on farms, and the player will be able to die of freezing. Fire extinguishes 10 times faster in the Cloud Realm. Eggs laid by Golden Geese act as a perma-hot Heat Stones, and there are several craftable Heat sources using Fairytale Realm materials. The biggest mechanic of the Fairytale Realm is the Static, which is the main mechanic of the entire Cloud Realm. The Static is a small period of time (similar to the Nightmare Cycle) in which the world changes, both aesthetically and in behaviour. The mobs are faster, deal more damage and take more hits to kill. Biomes Generic Biome The Generic Biome is made up of the generic Cloud Turf. It contains creatures such as the Electro Sheep and the Beanlet Villages. The atmosphere is generally peaceful, with mainly docile, passive creatures. The only aggressive creatures (omitting the Storm Rams) are Aetheels, and occasionally Longbills. The Genetic Biome is where the player spawns and is intended to be a pecaeful welcoming area. Despite this, during the Static it becomes incredibly hostile due to the Storm Rams. Golden Geese can be found here, which is helpful for early-game heat, due to their eggs. This also means that Duckraptor can be found in the Generic Biome. It contains several variants of Skyflowers/Datura (depending on the Static cycle), and contains Cloudberry Bushes. Snow Biome The Snow Biome is the only Biome in which Winter cannot be turned off. The Winter is also more severe here, meaning Fire extinguishes even faster in this Biome. This Biome is mostly inhospitable and most creatures cannot survive in it. One of the main reasons to enter the Snow Biome is to find Ball Lightnings, which can be a good early game Heat source. It is the only place cold enough for Crystals to form, and the crystals are guarded by the Strix, who are the only 'living' mob to be found in the Snow Biome. The Snow Biome contains virtually no flora, but does contain Crystal Touchstones, which act like the Touchstones of the surface world, but they are guarded by the Strix who must be defaeated before it can be outrun. The Turf (called Snow Turf) is blue in colour, resembling Snow Cones, as though it's made of Ice Cream. Aurora Biome The Aurora Biome contains the darker side of Fairytales and is the most naturally hostile of the Fairytale Realms biomes. The Aurora Turf is dark blue with strands of yellow, green and violet. The Aurora biome is darker and almost a night-time biome, but with enough light to avoid an attack by the Night Monster. The Aurora Biome contains Permahallucinations, which drain Sanity within a certain radius. It's main creature is the Manta Rays, which have the unique mechanic of transcending levels, as during the Static, they leave the Fairytale Realm and relocate to the Mythical Realm. While in the Mythical Realm, the Manta Rays can be seen in the Aurora biome as shadows. The Aurora Biome is the only place where the materials needed for Cloud Realm armours, such as Manta Leather. The Aurora biome also contains Flying Fish Ponds, amongst which the Flying Fish can be seen flying around. In the Aurora Biome, a lot of the flora is based around the Sea, especially with the most noticeable of the flora being Cloud Coral and Aeronenomes . The Aurora Biome is the most dangerous of all the Fairytale Realm biomes, and even more so when the Static is in effect. It also contains set pieces like the Witches Grove and the Octocopter, making the Aurora biome the only place where the Cauldron, Eldritchest and entrance to the Mythical Realm is found. Rainbow Biome The Rainbow Biome is a trippy atmosphere, basically a Candyland and very colourful. "Flower Power" is a very strong theme of this biome. The ground is Rainbow Turf, which is light pink with coloured spots. The most abundant mob of the Rainbow Biome mobs are the Rainbowcoons . Once discovered, the Rainbowcoons hunt down the players Food in Chests, Backpacks, Ice Boxes and the floor. The Rainbowcoons during the Static do not steal food but become much faster, deal much more damage and are very aggressive. It also contains Jellyshrooms which are viable sources of Food. This is the only biome in which Jellyshrooms can be obtained. Trivia *The Generic Biome's Cloud Turf is known more commonly to the U&A team as Poopturf. *The Strix (also known as Owlpeople) were concepted before the Klei Entertainment mod 'the Screecher' that added an Owl-based villain, forcing the design of the Strix to be changed. *The Rainbow Biome has strong overtones of Alice In Wonderland and the Wizard of Oz. Category:Realms Category:Levels